Random Events
by pikachupachirisu
Summary: This is a story about shippings and the Pokemon characters so if you like that then please read!
1. The plan!

**Me:Ummmmm This is my first fanfic so I won't be so great. I'll eventually get better through!**

**Dia:*stuffs donut in mouth***

**Emerald:You got to be kidding me...**

**Sapph: Why is it called the plan?**

**Ruby: The plot has a plan it...**

**Me:*Chuckles* With you and Sapph**

**Sapph and Ruby: ./.**

**Emerald: FINNALY SOMETHING THAT SHUTS THEM UP!**

**Sapph:*menacing aurua* WHAT DID YOU SAY!**

**Me: Ummmmmmmmm Lets get on with the acknowledgments!**

**Shout out toooooooooooooooooooooo!**

**My Irl sis for giving me ideas for this**

**My G+ sis for helping me out and cheering me up all the time and giving me the idea for this convo!**

**The people who made Pokémon adventures since they are Awesome!**

**And a special shout out for the people who make fan fiction since they gave me the whole idea for this!**

**Sapph :Are ya done yet so I can kill Emerald now? **

**Me:Yes Butyoucan'tkillemerald!**

**Sapph:*Fist hovering in mid air* Alright...**

**Me:Now who wants to say the disclaimer?**

**Sapph,Emerald,Ruby: MEEEE!**

**Me:Dia can you do the Disclaimer?**

**Everyone else: *Facefaults***

**Dia: PikachuPachirisu does not own pokemon!**

**Me:Yet!**

* * *

"It is a great day to be outside in Hoenn", I thought as I was walking to Petalburg woods. And indeed it was with the sun shining, a cloudless sky overhead, and the wind blowing gently across the grass making them look like ocean Sentret (Jumpy) was walking next me and sighed and started moving its tail back and forth as it walked . My Sentret had been moody for a while and I was worried so I decided to take it to a friend of mine who lived in Petalburg it changed from fields of grass to towering trees and gloomy darkness. As I glanced around I saw some Seedot playing around and a couple of zigzagoons . I finnaly spotted the person I was looking for. "HEY SAPPH", I yelled scattering some frightened pokemon. "Yes?" A voice said behind me. "HOLY CRAP! No need to scare the living hell out of me!"

Sapphire proceeded to laugh while I fumed about people not warning me.

Later

* * *

"I need your help, You see my Sentret has been moody for a while and I don't know why since its close to evolving and should be happy..."

"Hmmm call it over so I can talk to it"

"Jumpy!"

My sentret ran over to me and then I explained what was going to happen. Then I sat a short distance away watching the Pokémon play. The seedot was forming a tower and failing, the ziggzagoon were playing a game of tag, and I could have sworn I saw a raltz peeking out from behind a tree.

"Pika... You have a problem..." Sapph said frowning.

"What is it?"

"Your Sentret doesn't want to evolve."

"It doesn't but then how can I stop it from evolving"

"You can put it in the PC box and never use it again, release it, or let it hold an everstone."

I didn't have an everstone and it was bound to evolve when I get back to Petalburg city so the last option was...

"Sentret I'm sorry for this but I have no other option..." I said as I took out it's pokeball.

"WAIT!"

I turned around and saw Sapph carrying a clear oval like stone in her hand.

"I-Is that an everstone?"

"Yup"

"Why are you giving it to me?"

"Papa gave it to me but since I don't need to use it .I'll give it to you!"

I took the stone from her and handed it to Sentret. Immediately my Sentret looked happier and went off to play with the other pokemon.

"How much do I have to pay you for the stone?I'm pretty sure those aren't cheap."

"I don't need money I actually need a favor"

"Alright then"I returned my wallet back to my pocket, "What favor?"

Sapph looked a bit red and said "I need you to.. help me... make Ruby remember about you know..."

"Why not ask Blue?"

Sapphire mumbled something that I didn't catch but I decided not ask seeing that she was already red in the face.

10 minutes later

* * *

"Alright then I got a plan "

"Took ya long enough" Sapph grumbled.

"Now here is what you have to do..."

5 minutes later

* * *

"Got that?"

"Yes"

"Alright then" I pulled out a bottle and passed it to Sapph.

Sapph sprayed 3/4th of the bottle on herself then passed it to me.

"Does this wash off? I don't want the pokémon running away from me because I have artificial stuff on me"

"It washes off " I say as I sprayed the rest of the contents on me and then putting it back in my back pack.

"Where is Ruby's house again?"

"His is across from Papa's lab"

"Alright then . Off I go!"

I took out my pidgeot and rode halfway to Little Root town and the ran all the way there.

In Little Root town

"So that's Ruby's house ..." I glanced at a 2 story building with blue walls.

I walked to the door step and knocked on the door.

"Hold on I'm coming.

I waited 2 minutes then knocked even harder.

"Alright I'm coming"

"VOTE FOR RUBY!"as the door opened up "Vote for Ru- HOLY ARCEUS WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?!"

" *Gasp* Me and Sapph were training*Gasp* and a wild urcaring got mad at us *Gasp* It tried maul Sapphire she tried to dodge but it hit her *Gasp* I tried to heal her but she said she was going into the light *Gasp* and she wanted to talk to you before..."

Ruby's face paled and he immediately ran out of the house. I watched him from a distance and ran after him...

In the Petalburg forest

* * *

Ruby was kneeling next to Sapphire pulling out all his medical equipment, not even noticing the dirt on his pants . "R-Ruby"

"Yes?"

"I want to know *gasp* Before I go see Arceus *gasp* If you like me or if everything *gasp* was a lie..."

Ruby was about to answer when Sapph pretended to give her last breath and "died'.

Ruby stared for a minute then broke down.

I smiled behind a tree and held the camcorder higher 'My plan is working now to see if he confesses...'

"If only Arcues had given me a few more seconds *sob* I could have told her..." Sapphire twitched but Ruby didn't notice."I've always liked her but I was afraid that she had planned it all as a cruel joke to me but now *sobs even louder* I'll never be able to tell her..."

Sapph now hearing this tackled /hugged ruby.

I winced 'That's got to hurt...'

"S-Sapph you are alive? H-How?"

I walked out from the trees holding the bottle of fake blood and my camcorder.

Ruby groaned "Let me guess this was all a trick to make me confess?'"

"Yep, and you fell for it like a combee to honey!"

Ruby then noticed that his pants were dirty ... "ARRGH I JUST CLEANED THEM!"

"Sissy!"

"Barbarian!"

I smiled as I heard those two bickering and left the forest.

Alternate Ending

* * *

**(after Ruby discovers we tricked him):**

Ruby:'I'll get blue to get back that tape but for now...'

"YOU FELL FOR IT"

Sapph:"What do you mean I fell for it?

Ruby:"I faked confessing"

Sapph:"WHAT?"

Ruby:"No.1 There are no tears in your shirt No.2 How is it possible for Pika to run all that way without being exhausted?

No.3 You would have died already if you were mauled!"

Pika:"So why were you pale and crying then I doubt you can act that well!"  
Ruby:'Dammit! Didn't think of that...'

"Running shoes activate!"

Sapph:"Come back here!"

I watched Sapph yelling and chasing after Ruby and Ruby tearing up dust trying to get away and laughing.

* * *

**Ruby: That never happened!**  
**Sapph:*still red after this***

**Me: I have a video taping *waves it around***

**Ruby:*grabs it and snaps it in half* HAHAHAHAHAHA NO EVIDENCE!**

**Me:Don't worry I have several copies at home!**

**Emerald: Hey! Why am I not here?!**

**Me:Ahahaha I couldn't think of an idea for you...**

**Emerald: Well then!**

**Sapph: Can I do the ending stuff?!**

**Me:It's not called the ending stuff but sure**

**Sapph: If you liked this favorite!If you want to post anything that I needed to fix on or wanted to post an opinion or idea Review!**

**Me:Well that's the end of it!**


	2. Chapter 2:The confession Bonus chapter

**Me: ~ I'M REALLY SORRY GUYS FOR TAKING SO LONG TO UPLOAD! I had gotten caught up on alot of stuff and got lazy... I'm trying to be more considerate and get myself to add more in the coming days...**

**Sapphire :*wacks me on the head with a book***

**Me: HEY WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!**

**Sapphire: For putting up that fanfiction story about me and Ruby!**

**Emerald: Have you added me into the story yet?!**

**Me: Well what?! You and Ruby are and OTP! And sorry emerald I didn't have an opportunity yet...**

**Emerald: You said you would!**

**Sapphire: *blushes* WE'RE NOT AN OTP!**

**Me: *runs off so I don't get killed by any outbursts***

**Sapp &Emerald: *chase after me***

**Me: *running* Time for acknowledgments! Thanks sis for being there! Thanks random citizen of fanfiction for reviewing! Thanks to Jin for giving me the idea of this from Yuukei yesterday and thanks to the people who made pokemon special because they are awesome!  
**

**Sapphire: You can say all that while running? Pherhaps you're not running fast enough!**

**Me: *runs even faster* DisclaimerIstilldoen'townPokemon!**

* * *

Sapphire

Sapphire was filled with a nervous type of energy as she woke up from wasn't always like that, most of the time her mother had to take a bucket of ice water and dump it on her head to wake her shook off the sleepiness and got out of bed . Sapphire couldn't figure out why she was nervous "After all I'm just meeting prissy boy again " she thought, but she still couldn't get rid of her anxiousness.

Ruby

Ruby woke up to the sound of Swellow chirping as he got up and rubbed his eyes and surveyed his surroundings. He looked at his clothing designs laid neatly on his desk while he rehearsed what he was going to do in his head."I hope I don't come out of this with a broken arm or in a coffin" Ruby thought as he heaved a sigh and went off to dress.

Sapphire

Sapphire finished looking at the mirror. She felt uncomfortable doing this since she was not the type to fawn over herself in the mirror for hours. "Why am I doing this?! I'm not Blue for Arceuses sake!" Sapphire thought. Finnaly, she went out of her room and went to the kitchen. "Hello mom!" Sapph surprising her like that. **(Author's note:Sapphire doesn't usually wake up early leaving her mom surprised since she thought everyone was asleep **

**Sapphire note:I don't like waking up early! AND WHY AM I NERVOUS ABOUT MEETING PRISSY BOY?!)**

Sapphire's mom finished her rant and put a plate of scrabbled eggs in front of Sapphire. Sapphire immediately started shoveling eggs down her throat and in a matter of minutes all of her breakfast was gone and Sapphire stood up and walked outside.

Ruby

Ruby had finished eating breakfast and headed outside. He started walking away at a safe distance from his house so his parents wouldn't be wondering what he was doing. He stopped and then took out a pokeball from his bag and released Rara .Rara blinked and then looked at Ruby questioningly. "Rara can you please teleport us to Slate Port city?" Raltz slowly nodded its head and looked Ruby in the later the familiar looking sea appeared before him and he could see the sails of the ships. Rara was then bathed in a red glow as Ruby called it back into it's pokeball. Ruby mustered his courage and went into a shop to buy something...

Sapphire

Sapphire walked off into the forest where she knew her mom wouldn't follow her and released Pilo."Pilo , Pilo!" Pilo said as Sapph jumped on his back. "Pilo can you take me to Slate Port city?" Pilo nodded and his leaves waved as well. Pilo then took off into the clear blue sky.

Ruby

Ruby emerged from the florists shop holding a bouquet of flowers and a grim expression on his face. "That damn florist just had to ask..."

Ruby then set off to the town square and sat down on the bench waiting...

Sapphire

The the sails of the ships appeared as Sapphire reached the huge port. Pilo landed and Sapphire jumped off. Sapphire than thanked him for flying her and returned her Pokemon. She then headed off to the town square using her memory to guide her to where it was. When she reached there she saw Ruby sitting on a bench holding his backpack for some reason. She sat down across from Ruby and continued looking.

5 minutes later

"Watcha doing Ruby?" Sapphire asked. Ruby yelped and fell of his bench clutching at his backpack. "Come one let me see it!" Sapphire said as Ruby shook his head. "I'll show it to you later." Ruby mumbled.

"Alright but why have you called a meeting here? And only me and not the rest of the dexholders? You want to battle me so you wouldn't have witnesses to say you lost?" Sapphire said with a her suprise Ruby shook his head and stayed quiet. "That's weird. He would have something about me being a savage and not liking battles but he's silent..." . Ruby then lifted his head summoned all his courage and said "Ilikeyou". Sapphire turned red and yelled "WHAAAAAAT!". "I'll show you what I mean by doing this" Ruby said as he put his face closer and kissed her. Immediately Sapphire's face turned to the color of a fire hydrant but to Ruby's surprise she didn't punch him or yell at him. After a moment of silence Sapphire finally looked at Ruby and kissed him back saying "I lik-ke you too Ruby..."

Narrator

A few citizens smiled to themselves watching a happy couple emerging from the town square with the setting sun bathing them in orange ,one of them holding a bouquet of flowers while the other wearing a smile of true happiness.

* * *

I was going to add more but I like this ending better!

Oh yeah here's some other stuff as an apology for taking so long to post up a chapter...

* * *

10 Reasons for Ranger Shipping (Sorry It's so short I've haven't had many ideas for this so I ran out...)

Solona's face turned to the color of a tomatoberry when Lunick asked if she was the "hot new rookie "

The dou turned to each other , blushed and looked in the opposite direction when the Old man asked them if they "were a couple.".

When Lunick first heard that Solona and the Professor were attacked he couldn't help but start pacing and worry over her.

Kate seemed to enjoy asking Solona wether or not if she had kissed Lunick yet.

Lunick always wondered how Solona managed to look nice while he could barely get his hair to be neat when they went on a date.

Solona always knew that when she needed a shoulder to cry in she could go to Lunick.

Whenever they had a fight Lunick would always buy a bouquet of Solona's favorite flower and beg for forgiveness.

Lunick sobbed while carrying Solona's limp body from the cliff wondering why he couldn't have died instead.

Every time Solona saw a girl talking to Lunick she would always drag him away.

Summer snickered when she noticed how Lunick was staring at Solona's direction while getting lectured by the professor for recklessness.

* * *

**Ruby&Sapphire&Solona&Lunick: 0/0**

**Me: *Laughs at their reaction***

***Everybody starts chasing me***

**Me: HEY I'M A SHIPPER WHAT DID YOU EXPECT ME TO WRITE!**

***saved by my Rayquaza***

**Me: Whew, I didn't think I could make it out of that one alive . Anyway I might as well say this before I get killed. Please Read , Review, and Favorite!  
**

***suddenly all 4 of them appear riding on flying type pokemon***

**Sapphire: You're not going to escape out of this one Ramen-san!**

**Me: RAYQUAZA USE V-CREATE!**

***speeds off***


End file.
